


Knife to Meet You

by Ttori315



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These two are ridiculous, sniperbros, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Clint and Bucky are competative





	Knife to Meet You

The first time Bucky throws a knife with deadly accuracy, Clint internally groans. It’s not fair really, how good it makes the supersoldier look. It’s also not fair because /Clint/ is the one who has super accuracy. He’s worked really hard for it and he’s not about to let some genetically modified dude come in and remind people that Clint is just human. So he challenges Bucky to a contest.

They start off with knives, because Clint thinks it’s easy and they’ll just go on from there. Bucky had been apprehensive at first but as soon as Clint had said “scared you’ll lose?” he had put on his game (murder) face.

“It’s simple really. Throw the knives at the targets. We each have to do exactly as the other person does. If we miss or we don’t hit in the same place, we take off a piece of clothing” Clint explains and picks up his set of purple hilted knives. Maybe this was also a ploy to get Bucky’s clothes off, but it’s not like they have enough knives to actually end up naked or something and there’s no way Bucky will be able to keep up with all of his throws. When the other man agrees to the terms, Clint spins with a flourish and say, “Release ‘em, J.”

The targets pop out of the floor and ceiling. Some move, others stand stationary. One flies through the entire training room quickly. Clint figures he might as well start off strong and closes his eyes. His hearing aids pick up the noise of the room and he thanks Tony in his head for making them so that he can differentiate between sounds enough to hear the one that’s flying around. After a moment, he flicks the knife out of his hand and opens his eyes. The target has stopped moving and the knife is right in the center. Clint grins and looks at Bucky. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

After an hour of knife throwing, they’re both down to their pants, having taken off all socks, shoes, sweatshirts, and shirts. They’re tied and Clint is a little irritated. He’s gotten some tricks in that Bucky couldn’t match, but the other man had done the same to him.

“Ya know, if you wanted to get my pants off so bad, all you needed to do was ask.” Bucky said, leaning against a wall. Clint turned to him, head tilted. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it, but he also hadn’t thought that Bucky would be interested.

“Didn’t have to ask you on a date first? Just had to ask you to take your pants off? Why James! How bold of you!” he teased.

Bucky shrugged and pushed off the wall. “We could go on a date too if you want. Found a good diner about three blocks away. People don’t ask for autographs or anything, just let you eat in peace. I think you have to have a shirt and shoes on. They’ve got a sign and everything.” Clint noted that he looked /really good/ with a grin on his face.

“They better have some damn good burgers if I’m gonna put my shirt and shoes back on.” Clint told him.

“They’re really good, I promise.” Bucky said with a nod and grabbed one of his socks. “We can get back to taking our clothes off later, though I think Stark would be mad if we came back to the training room.”

“Let’s see how the date goes. Then I’ll decide if I wanna take you home.” Clint laughed.

“You can take me wherever you want, Doll.”


End file.
